


[Podfic] An Exercise in 'Worthless'

by skyunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coffee Shops, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I mean, you’re–” He gestures at Cas, in his neat oxford shirt and nice pants. “–and I’m a high school dropout who tattoos for a living.”</p><p> </p><p>Wherein Dean makes a hefty living as a tattoo artist who owns the space next to Gabriel's cafe. Sam attends the local university. When Gabe's cousin comes to live with him while starting grad school at Sam's university, Dean thinks for sure that all his negative karma's coming to bite him in the ass because Cas clearly has a thing for Sam. No one would ever choose him over Sam. That's just logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Exercise in 'Worthless'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Exercise In 'Worthless'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535676) by [beastofthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastofthesky/pseuds/beastofthesky). 



> A little coffee shop AU, A little nerdy professor Cas, a lot of Dean appreciating music. What's not to love?
> 
> Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to Beastofthesky for letting me read one of my favorite Destiel fics.

Podfic for Beastofthesky.

Read by Sky Unicorn

[ Download Podfic MP3 here ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9z0sbe9fqfck7ci/AEIW.zip)

[Audiobook Here ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/r6q2m6b63b6nmog/An_Exercise_In_Worthless.m4b)


End file.
